Fun Night?
by blushingpocky
Summary: Kise pulang ke apartemennya dan disuguhi pemandangan indah. Kise/Akashi. PWP. Yaoi.


**Fun night?**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : Kise/Akashi**

**Summary : Kise pulang ke apartemennya dan disuguhi pemandangan indah. Kise/Akashi. PWP. **

**Warn : OOC? Yaoi.  
**

* * *

****_Saya tidak mengambil profit dari karya ini. Profit yang saya terima cuma kesenangan tersendiri. Kheheh._

* * *

"Haah, capek-ssu!" Kise Ryouta, 24 tahun, baru pulang dari kerja sambilannya sebagai model. Dia mahasiswa jurusan sastra, semester 6. "Akashicchi sudah pulang belum ya..." Si pirang bergumam, tangannya memutar kenop pintu apartemennya—apartemen yang dia beli sejak 4 tahun lalu, setelah melamar Akashi—dan begitu dia menapakkan kaki di apartemennya, dia disuguhi pemandangan indah.

Tidak, bukan indah. SANGAT INDAH.

Tidak. Bukan cuma indah. Ini...Kise bingung mengutarakannya.

Akashi tertidur di samping kotak sepatu dengan _yukata-_nya yang berantakan, bagian dada _yukata-_nya terbuka, dan bawahnya juga tersingkap, menampakkan paha Akashi yang mulus. Rambut merah milik Akashi agak berantakan, wajahnya memerah.

Satu kesimpulan yang Kise dapat.

Akashi mabuk. Dan tidak sadar dalam posisi yang menggoda pula.

Kise buru-buru melepas sepatunya, melemparkan tas miliknya ke lantai, dan segera menggendong Akashi dengan ala pengantin(yang tak pernah bisa Kise lakukan kalau si rambut merah sadar) dan membawanya ke kamar.  
Saat Kise akan merebahkan Akashi ke kasur, si rambut merah menggumamkan, "mmh, jangan..." pelan. Kise menatap Akashi, tajam. Dan itu terjadi selama sepuluh menit.

Kalah akan nafsunya, Kise menggeleng, merebahkan Akashi, dan menyeringai, "Maaf, Akashicchi. Salahmu sendiri."

* * *

Kise kembali ke kamar setelah membereskan sepatu dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Ohoh. Dia tak mau berurusan dengan kemarahan Akashi. Besok pasti dia akan habis dirajam gunting. Dan dia tak mau menambah kemarahan si rambut merah, terima kasih.

Kise membuka bajunya dan menaruhnya di keranjang, sebelum mendatangi Akashi di kasur. Dia masih tertidur. Kise menatap Akashi, menikmati _eye candy_ yang ada di depannya ini. Bibirnya tertarik menjadi seringai, dan dia mencium pipi Akashi, turun ke dagu, leher, dada. Dihisapnya titik-titik sensitif yang membuat Akashi mendesah dalam tidurnya. Kise meraba-raba pinggang Akashi, membuat si rambut merah menggeliat pelan. "Ah." Kise mengambil dasinya dari keranjang, dan mengikat kedua tangan Akashi. "Maaf, Akashicchi~"

* * *

Akashi membuka matanya. Dikerjapkannya matanya berulang kali agar cahaya yang diterima retinanya sesuai dengan kebutuhannya. Setelah agak lama, akhirnya cahaya yang diterima retinanya pas. Nafasnya tersengal, dan desahan-desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya aneh. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya.

Tunggu, apa ini?

Tak bisa, tangannya tak bisa digerakkan. Manik heterokromnya terbelalak, sedikit panik saat mendengar tawa rendah dari arah seseorang.

Kise.

"...Ryou..nn...?" Kise mengangguk, tangannya tak berhenti bermain dengan milik Akashi. Si rambut merah mendesah lebih keras ketika Kise meremas miliknya.  
"Apa yang...aah..." Kata-kata Akashi terpotong desahannya sendiri ketika Kise memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubangnya. Akashi menggeliat, mencoba mengeluarkan pengganggu yang masuk itu.  
"Ini salah Akashicchi...terlihat tanpa pertahanan begitu," ucap Kise sementara jarinya digerakkan, mencoba membuka jalan masuk yang akan dilaluinya nanti. Akashi mengerang, rasanya benar-benar tak nyaman.  
"Ryouta—kh!" Erangan Akashi bertambah, ketika Kise memasukkan dua jari sekaligus, bergerak liar di dalam lubangnya. Air mata mulai keluar dari manik heterokrom Akashi.  
Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi, dan mencium lembut bibir si rambut merah, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Mh! Mnh...ngh!" Akashi mendesah dalam mulut Kise saat ujung jari panjang Kise menyentuh satu titik nikmatnya. Dipejamkannya matanya, wajahnya semakin memerah. Merasa Akashi sudah agak rileks, Kise melepas ciumannya dan menambahkan jari keempat, yang sukses membuat Akashi berteriak pelan.  
"Gh!" Erangan Akashi bercampur antara nikmat dan sakit. Setelah agak lama, akhirnya Akashi sadar bahwa dari tadi Kise mempermainkannya. Pantas _foreplay_-nya lama sekali. Akashi menendang Kise dengan keras, menunjukkan pada si pirang bahwa dia ingin ini cepat selesai. Kise mengerang, mengelus bagian yang ditendang Akashi, "Iya, iya. Tapi enak, kan, Akashicchi?"  
Akashi memberikan tatapan paling mengerikan yang ia bisa—yang sayangnya kehilangan keefektifannya karena ekspresi wajahnya—dan Kise segera mengeluarkan jarinya. Dengan cepat.  
Akashi tak bisa menahan desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.  
"Na~h, kalau Akashicchi sudah tidak sabar, aku mulai," ucapnya sambil tersenyum nakal. Akashi memutuskan bahwa wajah sombong si pirang itu yang akan ditendangnya lebih dahulu besok.

Kise memposisikan dirinya di depan lubang Akashi, sebelum benda miliknya masuk, merobek lubang Akashi. Akashi otomatis menggenggam dasi yang mengikatnya, menarik napasnya, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan benda yang masuk ke dalamnya. Benda yang akan memberikan kenikmatan padanya.

Perlahan, Kise masuk. Masuk, masuk semakin dalam. Dan, ketika milik Kise masuk sepenuhnya, tanpa sadar kaki Akashi bergelut, dan desahan kecil lagi lagi keluar dari bibirnya.  
Kise menatap Akashi, menunggu persetujuan si rambut merah itu. Dengan satu kontak mata, Kise tersenyum, mencium dahi Akashi sebelum mengeluarkan miliknya—dan menghantamnya kembali ke dalam.  
"Nn!" Akashi mengigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam erangan-erangan yang akan keluar, tapi dia kalah akan nafsu tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa tusukan, desahan Akashi terdengar semakin keras.

"AHH! Ngh! Nn...aah..." Desahan Akashi seirama dengan tusukan demi tusukan yang Kise lakukan. Kise mengenggam milik Akashi, mengocoknya, kemudian menjilat puting Akashi yang menyembul dari balik _yukata-_nya. Untung saja _yukata_-nya tak Kise lepas. Akashi jauh terlihat lebih menggoda seperti ini.  
"Ahh...Ryou—!" Akashi berteriak saat Kise menghantam prostatnya keras, membuat pikirannya melayang, dan untuk sesaat, dia merasa melihat putih. Gerakan Kise semakin meliar ketika dia akan lepas.

"Ha—ah! Ah! Ah! Ngh! Ryou—!"  
Akashi mendesah keras, air liurnya keluar semakin banyak, napasnya tersengal, wajahnya memerah, dan air matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Dia menggenggam tangannya lebih keras—tanpa menyadari bahwa kukunya sudah menggores kulitnya—merasakan bahwa dia juga akan lepas. Dibukanya matanya, mencoba melihat wajah Kise yang sedikit tak jelas karena air yang menggenangi matanya. Kise, menyadari apa yang diinginkan Akashi, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan melanjutkan kegiatan tusuk-menusuknya—dengan lebih keras.  
Akashi tersentak, dan langsung memeluk leher Kise, erat, seolah kalau dilepas, dia akan jatuh ke lubang hitam. Desahan pelan Akashi, napasnya, erangannya, semua menggema di telinga Kise. Dengan satu tusukan penuh tenaga, Kise menyemburkan miliknya di dalam lubang Akashi, sementara Akashi juga mengeluarkan benihnya, membasahi dada Kise dan juga dadanya.

Kise tertawa kecil ketika merasakan pelukan Akashi di lehernya mengendur. "Tumben sekali kau pingsan, Akashicchi~," masih tertawa, dia melepas pelukan Akashi di lehernya, melepas dasi yang mengikat tangan kekasihnya itu, dan dia menggendong Akashi, membersihkan tubuhnya juga tubuh Akashi, membalutkan perban ke luka kekasihnya, membalutkan piyamanya ke tubuh si rambut merah, sementara dia hanya memakai celana boksernya saja.  
Direbahkannya Akashi, kemudian dia menarik selimut dan memeluk Akashi, memenjarakannya di dalam pelukannya.

"Oyasumi, Akashicchi."

* * *

Kise melihat wajah tidur Akashi. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai mengalir di kepalanya. Kenapa Akashicchi mabuk? Setahuku dia jarang minum; kalaupun dia minum, tak pernah sampai mabuk.

Kise menggeleng pelan, mencium rambut lembut Akashi.

Dia akan tahu semua besok, pikirnya sambil tersenyum kecil, dan menyambut dunia mimpi begitu ia menutup mata.

Tanpa tahu neraka macam apa yang akan menunggunya besok pagi.

* * *

**.F i n.**

* * *

...Ini sebenarnya gamau saya publish, tapi kepikiran mulu. Dan...yup. Ini hasil battle(?) saya dengan Chary dulu. Ntu anak sekarang ntah ke mana ==;#dor Dan yeah, I'm not sorry for making this. Kyaha~#digulingin

Btw, yeah. Akashi OOC. Tapi…namanya juga mabuk~#alesan#dirajam

Guh, saya sudah berusaha make bahasa yang gaterlalu eksiplit, tapi...yah. (gwhatever)#benerandibuang

Dan yeah, saya bakal berusaha meramaikan KiAka pair! Dan btw, Happy kecepatan Birthday, Kuroko!#dor Saya gatau bakal ngasih kado atau nggak, jadi kadonya ini aja ya, Kuroko-chan?#ignitepasskai

Oke, kidding.

Comments will always be appreciated. Thank you for reading, minna! *wink*


End file.
